Escaping the dark
by Tsubasa1Hiroge
Summary: Rin Hakama is the adopted daughter of an evil woman named Ozima. After a brutal expierence with her sisters, she runs away to Los Angeles. There she meets the man of her dreams, literally. Living a life on the run is hard, but rin manages to bear through.
1. Chapter 1 Escaping

"This is awful! Re-make it, and don't come back until it is done right!" My mother zima threw the food from the plate, onto the floor. I sighed and cleaned up the mess and obediently began to re-make the food. Ozima was not my blood mother, she adopted me. The only reason she adopted me was for financial reasons, and to look good. I was nothing to her. I had made scrambled eggs and rice, but the rice was too mushy and the eggs were over-cooked. I had hoped she wouldn't notice, but she'd always been so condescending with me, and that's putting it lightly.

She beats me, and when I broke something, or did something she didn't like, she'd send me to go sleep in the shed. Life here was awful, but it was better than living in an orphanage. Ozima had two other children, both twin sisters. They hated me and thought of me as one step above of dog shit. I hated all of them, they could go to hell.

"Hey Rin! This time make food that we can eat." My sister Rozima said to me.

"Rozima, don't get your hopes up. She can barely walk right." My other sister Aozima said as she pushed me to the ground. The laughed as they walked away. The walked with their hips shaking, which to me looked more like twitching. Twitch Twitch Twitch.

After I finished making the mongrels their meal, I retreated my room. I laid my head down on my dirty pillows and sobbed softly to myself. I don't cry anymore, I used to cry so much as a child, that they just stopped coming. So I sighed to myself and fell into a semi-blissful dream. As I slept, I forgot about all my troubles and problems, but thought only of the strange man who kept appearing in my dreams. He was so handsome, with long white hair and beautiful golden eyes. In my dream, I'd always try to get his attention, but the second he turned to me, I'd wake up.

"You're a fool, Rin" I said to myself. I turned over in my bed and began to dream about playing a tambourine with Lady Gaga.

"RIN HAKAMA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" It was my "mother". She was standing in the door frame of my small room, looking as if her face was about to implode.

"I've been calling your name for 10 minutes, get up and get to work! Here's a list of things for you to do." The list was always the same:

Wash dishes Sweep Mop floor Feed Cat Take out trash Clean up every room in house Make meals for everyone.

Same old same old. I usually had most of this done by 2:30, and then have the rest of the day to myself. I got a move on it, but because of my sisters waking me up in the middle of the night to turn off the stove light, I was still groggy. I managed to get finished by 4:54.

"Urgh," I said as I plopped down on my bed. I took a small catnap but was rudely awoken.

"Wake up scum" Rozima said as she kicked my side. "We want to have a word with you." Aozima pulled me out of bed before I could protest. The two of them dragged me out to the shed.

"We wanna ask you some questions, so don't lie runt." Aozima said to me as she pushed me against the shed wall.

"We know you stole our decorative brooches, just because you can't have your own." Rozima said as she looked down at me with utter disgust

"The two of you are wrong! I've been asleep this whole time." I said, looking them strait in the eye.

"How stupid do you think we are?"

"Very."

"How dare you, wench!" Aozima said as she slapped me with enough force to send me to the ground. I coughed a little, my asthma kicking in.

"Just hand over the brooches, or you'll be sorry." Rozima said.

"I already told you, I don't have your darn brooches."

"Aozima, hand me the hot comb." Aozima handed her the hot comb with a wicked grin.

"Last chance to tell us." Rozima said as she moved the hot comb closer to my face. I saw my life began to flash before my eyes, and over some damn brooches. I tried to scream, but Aozima gagged my mouth with a piece of dirty cloth. 'This is it' I thought to myself as the comb was mere inches from my face. Before I could get touched by it, my adrenalene kicked in, giving me enough bravery (or stupidity) to fight back. I reared my head back against Aozima's head, causing her to wince. By The big ugly bruise on her forehead, I could tell it hurt her more than it did me.

"Get back here!" Rozima said as she raised the comb up, ready to hit me. Everything was in slow motion for a split second. I hit her in her toothpick-thin stomach, causing her to vomit blood as she flew backwards. Scared at the sight of blood, I began to run.

I ran so far I couldn't hear the sound of yelling in the backround. I eventually gave out, my asthma stopping me from going further. I stopped in an alley way at the side of a bar, and kneeled down. I realized I couldn't go back now, I had to go on the lamb (who still says that). I cried softly to myself. The tears were a mix of joy, because I was free of my former life, and sorrow, because I had nowhere to go.

I cried for the first time in 4 yrs, I was about 17 now. My birthday was today, but no one remembered. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and I jumped.

"Why are you here? This is a dangerous place for teenagers." A gentle voice said to me. I recognized his face instantly. It was the mysterious man from my dreams. I looked up at him and hiccuped. He chuckled slightly. He helped me get up as we walked to his car. I told him my story (leaving out the part about the dreams) and how I got here.

"You ran from your home town to here?" He said to me.

"Yeah, where exactly is here?"

"Los Angeles." I nearly choked on my own air.

"I AM ALL THE WAY IN LA?" I said as I began to go into panic.

"Where did you say you lived at?" He said, completely ignoring my other comment.

"I didn't say, are you going to take me back?"

"Do you want to go back?" He looked me in the eye, those big yellow gorgeous eyes.

"No, not really."

"Then we are going to my house." OMG. I was going to be alone. At guys house. Who I barely knew . Faint.


	2. Chapter 2 His home

disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha, or the song 'Let's get it on' by Marvin Gaye. I make no money from this story, all the credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is the plot.

His house was huge. It was a penthouse on the top floor of some fancy apartment building. I couldn't help but let out a short whistle. That was enough for him to glance at me with a look of disapproval. Touchy... It didn't take me long to figure out he was a youkai. an Inu youkaito be exact. In my high school, we read about demon history and yada yada. I never thought I'd actually remember any of it though. The silence between me and him was deafeningly, so I decided to break it

"So... you never told me your name." I said to him, expecting an answer.

Silence

After a long interval of silence, he finally spoke.

"Sesshomaru."

"Gesundheit." I said.

"No, my name is Sesshomaru." He said, a little pissed.

"Oh, err... My name is Rin." I said to him, putting out my hand for a proper greeting. He stared at my hand for a while, as if it would bite. Then he shook it. He dug around in his man tot (or purse) for house keys.

"I warn you, I have an annoying room mate who is-" He was cut off by some guy with ears busting through.

" 'Sup, Brutha! Who's the chick? You bag a hot one tonight?" the guy said as he pulled him into a guyish embrace. I was struggling not to laugh as walked into the magnificent penthouse.

"Whoa." I said to myself as Sesshomaru was yelling at the weird guy.

"Rin, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Rin." he said as he walked past us into the kitchen.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said as i put out my hand to greet him. He shook it like a mad man, and greeted me back.

" 'Sup, are you uh, Sesshomaru's girlfriend?" Secretly, I wanted to say yes. So I leaned in a whispered something to him.

"You and I both wish."

"OOOOoooOOOOHHH." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru shot daggers at him from behind the kitchen counter. He got up from the counter and walked over to us. He moved like a god, his... fluff... blowing past him majestically.

"I'm out." Inuyasha said as he walked out. He stopped by the stereo and hit a button. I nearly fainted when I heard what song it was.  
><em><br>"I've been really tryin, baby  
>Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long<br>And if you feel, like I feel baby  
>Come on, oh come on,<em>

_Let's get it on  
>Lets get it on<br>Let's get it on  
>Let's get it on" <em>

__"INUYASHA, I'LL KILL YOU." Sesshomaru said as he marched in the direction that his brother went. Me, egging to watch to guys brawl, followed them. I stayed a little down the hall, but still within ear shot.

"Why would you do that?" Sesshomaruwhispered frantically at Inuyasha.

"It was obvious you had the hots for her." Inuyasha said.

"Shush up! If she hears us, I'll have your head mounted on my bedroom wall."

"So, you aren't denying you like her?"

"If I did, and I'm not saying I do, I wouldn't tell you."

"Come on, I'm your brother. There is nothing you can't tell me." There was silence on Sesshomaru's end. Then he spoke the magic words.

"It's true, I love her." Sesshomarusaid. I felt fireworks go off in my chest. I did a mini happy dance. A couple of seconds later they came out

"Rin, I shall show you to your room."Sesshomarusaid to me. I simply nodded and followed him. I was so lost in thought I bumped into his back when we arrived.

"S-sorry." I said sheepishly. The it hit me. That fluff... it was so soft, a comfortable.

"Um, Sesshomaru, what is that fluffy thing around your shoulders?" I asked him. He looked back at me as if I'd asked him if he were a girl.

.  
>"It is called a mokomoko, and it establishes my high rank in the demon society." He said simply and plainly to me. Mokomoko, now ain't that a funny MOOKOOMOOKOO <em><span><strong>KoomoKooomoo<strong>_  
>"Rin, are you listening?" Sesshomaru said to me. I looked up at him.<br>"Huh, whah?" I said.  
>"I was saying, from 6:00am to 6:30pm will be out at work. If my brother isn't out, he'll keep you company. In that time, try not to cause trouble." He said that to me as If I were a kid. But, he did save me from utter hell, so I treated him with utter respect.<br>"Yes, Sesshomaru." I said as he walked away. Once I was alone, I plopped down on my bed, and began singing myself to sleep.  
>"It's friday, friday, fr-fr-fr-fr-friday yeah-"<br>"Rin, stop singing that goddamn song!" Inuyasha yelled at me.  
>"Jerk!" I called back. He was like an annoying older brother. He wasn't perfect, but he was better than my other older siblings. Yup, that's life. I fell into a blissful dream. It was strange and oddly vivid.<p>

-~3rd person~-

_Sesshomaru walked towards Rin's bed, carefully. He sat down next to her sleeping body and rested his hand on her cheek.  
>"Sleep well." He leaned forward an kissed her cheek, and she smiled softly in her sleep.<br>"Sesshomaru..." She mumbled in her sleep, thinking of him was pure bliss._

Behind the scenes: Off set  
>Inuyasha- I'm angry!<br>Rin- Why?  
>Inu- someone at my last frozen corndog<br>Rin- (burp) now who would've done that?  
>Inu- Rin...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on my bed, which was suprisingly comfortable. There weren't any springs jutting out and hurting my back, and the matress wasn't dirty. Then I remebered what had happened yesterday.

"Oh yeah..." I said as I stretched and moved my joints a bit. Thesun shined through the window, obscuring my vision. Stupid sun. I got up and slugged towards the bathroom. Good thing no one was in there, because I was too tired to knock. I did my normal morning routine, use the bathroom, brushed my teeth (with mouthwash), and ate some cereal. It was 10:47, so Sesshomaru was already gone. Inuyasha was probably still asleep, so I flipped on the tv and watched cartoons.

I am like 18, and watching cartoons.

Yawn. I flipped through the channels, curious as a cat. At my old home, I wasn't allowed to watch tv, so it was rare if I saw a dancing cartoon cat I chuckled a bit at the stupidity of the show.

_Whay am I watching this?_ I asked myself as Inuyasha walked in

"YAWN. Morining Rin." He was still half asleep as he walked over and made himself some coffee. He sipped on it for second, then changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!" I yelled at him

"Don't. Care." he turned to the boring old news.

_"We're reporting to you live in front of a house where a young girl was reported missing. This isn't any old house though, the owner of this house owns 10 major bars in the L.A. area. We are about to question her now. Miss, what did you say the girls name was." _

_"Her name was Rikka Hakama, I think.. She had black hair, and dark brown eyes." She began to cry alligater tears_

_"If you see this girl, please call 911 for further instructions." _They showed a picture of my face on the screen.

"What the..." Inuyasha said to the screen. He looked at me, then the screen. Me. Screen. Me. Screen.

"You... Missing... does Sesshomau know?"

"Yeah. Good thing my 'mother couldn't remeber my name." I said nonchalantly. Pathetic.

"But, you have to go home."

"Technically, I don't I turned 18 yesterday, so I'm a legal adult!" I said, a little proud of myself.

"Then how come it wasn't mentioned in the news?"

"My family hasn't selebrated my birthday in over 18 years. EIGHTEEN years."

"Oh, urr sorry."

"It's not your fault." There was a seemingly loud silence between us before one of us spoke.

"I have a friend who could take you shopping." Inuyasha said.

"REALLY! ShOpPiNg!" EEEEEEEE!

"Calm down! Sheesh, women!." Inuyasha got out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Can you do me a favor... No, I don't need money... could you take someone shopping for me?" He held the phone away from his ear as someone yelled an earpiercing scream.

"Shuddap! Is that a yes?" there was a knocking on the door. "One sec." Inuyasha went to answer the door.

"What do you think?" agirl with long black hair and brown eyes said as he opened the door.

"How did you...?" Inuyasha said.

"Never mind that, so who am I taking shopping?" The girl said.

"Um can you take Rin shopping."

"Of course! She is practically begging for one! Come on, no time to waste." She grabbed me by the wrist and headed out the door. "My name is Kagome, you're Rin, right?"

"Um, yes."

"Where have you been? Hiding from the fasion world?" we were at her car now, a lexus-something. All I know is that it was silver, and nice.

"Where are we going?"

"Duh, Los angelas mall!" She drove like a manica! Cutting off people, cursing at them when they cut her off, and she ran through a red light! I was clinging to the seat, praying I wouldn't die so young. Then finally, we arrived. It was pretty large, and we spent hours just looking at clothes.

It was pretty late when we were finished, but I ended up haveing a good time. Kagome bought almost the whole store (or enough to fill 3 closets.) All of the clothes designer. We were laughing and giggling all the way up to Sesshomaru's apartment.

"Thanks, Kagome. You're my first real friend."

"No prob! Maybe some other time, you can meet my other friends. She dropped me off in front of Sesshomaru's door. I knocked on the door. I came face-to-face with a pissed off Sesshomaru.

"Where have you been?" He asked me as he pulled me in. "Do you know how late it is? It's 8:30!" He was yelling at me like a possevie father, but at least it showed he gave a damn.

"Please don't yell, I'm sorry." I bowed my head down respectively.

"Please, never do that again. I was worried." he turned and walked away. Aww, he cared.

"I am going out later, I have an important meeting. Inuyasha will watch you. Hopefully better than last time." He walked away for good, towards his bedroom.

He told me not to stay out of trouble, but curiosity killed the cat.

I began to rummage through the cabinets of the kitchen until I came across something interesting.

"Sangria?" One sip wouldn't hurt! besides, the legal drinking age is 18, right?

"Bottoms up..."

A couple of sips later...

"WAKE ME UP, WHEN SEPTEMBER BEGINS...!" Woo! I'm so happy, I don't know why!/

"Rin, what're you doing." Inumsasha walked in an wa lookin at me.

"Yo, yo, what up homeskillet?"

"Rin? Are you drunk or something?"

"Nah, man..."

"Sesshomaru is going to kill me...

"Eh, brah, don't be all worring, and shit, we iz gonzta be okayz cuz Imz da shit!"

"0.O. Rin, did you touch the sangria?"

"Sssh, don't tell Inuyasha..."

"Come on, before Sesshomaru comes back."

". mmkay." he pulled me over to my room and told me to stay there. Stay where?" I heard what sounded like a door opening and someone walking towards my room.

"Rin's okay, no need to check on her!" Inu-sama said.

"Hanyou brother, release me..." Sesshy-sama said.

"I'm serious1 you look tired, why not get some rest?"

"No. Let go of me before I kill you."

"Sigh. Okay then..." the footsteps continued to my room.

"Rin, are you okay?"

"Sup, are we in Reno?"

"sniff, sniff. Are you drunk?"

"Nuh, uh! Inu-smama to me not to tell Sesshomaru! Can you keep a secret?"

"Sigh. Sure."

"There's this guy, and I think he's cute..."

"Who is this man so I may kill him?"

"I'm getting there! His name is (tee hee) Sesshomaru. I think he might like me back, but he's always away!

"..."

"Remeber, don't tell Sesshomaru!" I said, then passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions of love!

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. It was like an odd pulsing in my head, and I felt like doing: Nothing. I stretched a bit as I prepared myself for hell. I could tell by the side effects, it was a hangover. Everything- birds outside, morning traffic- seemed much louder than it actually was. I felt as if my head were going to EXPLODE! I slumped out of my bed and found my legs didn't want to work right and I was dizzy as hell. I looked up and down the hallways, which were empty, and walked over to the bathroom. Again, too lazy to knock on the door, I just opened it.

"HOLY SHIT, RIN!" Inuyasha was on the can( Ewww...)

"OMG, I'm so sorry!" I shut the door and ran (fast walked) to my room. Ugghhh... Morning: complete fail. I decided to get a head start on breakfast. while I did this, I tried to remember what had happened yesterday. But I kept on drawing a blank. I felt like I said something weird to Sesshomaru. Hmmm... maybe I should ask him later...

"Learn to knock, Rin. Please." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Urrr, sorry?" I said sheepishly. He gave me the devil's eyes while he made himself a bowl of sugary death.

"Hey Inuyasha, I feel like something weird happened yesterday. Did it?" I nearly choked to death on his cereal.

"Huh? Sorry, we're going through a tunnel. I- Can- Hear-"

"We're at home, moron."

"Oh yeah." He said then look around for something to change the subject with.

"Come on! Tell! Me!" I said, basically about to jump over the table. I had a foreboding feeling in my stomach, something just wasn't right.

"Sorry, but Sesshomaru told me not to tell you XP."

"Fine. I've been forced to use force." I walked over to the kitchen and began to pour his favorite cereal into the trash.

"NOOOO! I'LL TELL YOU!"

Female generation: 1

Male generation : 0

"Well, I'm waiting!" I said, tapping my foot.

"Sigh... Okay. So after you and Kagome went shopping, she dropped you off and Sesshomaru was REALLY pissed."

"Yeah, yeah, I can remember that!"

"Let me finish!"

"Continue."

"So then he left for a late meeting or something and I fell asleep. I guess you started rummaging through the shelves of liquor. You found your way into Sangria and other liquids and went Boondocks gangster. Heh, you're funny when you're drunk, you sound all gangster... so anyways apperently you kept on think I wasn't me or something, and kept on telling me not to tell myself things. Stupid. And I told you to stay in your room so I could think of something, and then Sesshomaru came in. I guess it wasn't the brightest idea to tell him not to check on you, cause he did just that. And you were all drunk and thought Sesshomaru was me, and told him you loved him. So, want some pie?"

"Wait, wait wait. Repeat what you just said."

" 'Want some pie'?"

"No, before that!"

"Uuhhh... 'pie'?"

"I'm warning you..."

"You... erm... told Sesshomaru that you loved him?"

"I WHAT?" I what?

"Well, you were drunk, so you probably didn't mean it, right?"

"Well, he is smart, and handsome, and nice..."

"Oh. My. Gawd. You are in love with my brother. OMG! How could you like him?"

"How couldn't I?" I... liked Sesshomaru. Wow. Whooooaaaa. Did he know? Oh wait, yeah, he did. forgetful...

"What should we tell him?" Inuyasha said.

"Well, he already knows, right?" I said

"But he wasn't sure, so he might want some clarifications."

"I don't wanna talk to him alone."

"I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat."

"Not very assuring."

"Tough titty."

"Tough what?"

"It's a saying, look it up."

"Rather not..." I was done with this conversation. And this penthouse was boring as fladoodles! I decided to go and take a walk.

"Hey, Sesshomaru said not to go anywhere..."

"I just wanna go on a walk."

"But-" I slammed the door as I walked out of the penthouse. I'll probably be back before anyone notices, depending on the time. What time was it? Eh, it looked about 1:30-ish. I walked outside and breathed in the unfamiliar air that called itself Los Angeles. As I walked, I made place markers, to tell where I was. I eventually found myself in front of a small park. I've always loved to swing, but whenever my stupid older sisters would see me, they'd push me off and kick dirt at my face. But, I could do what I want now! ^.^

I noticed a couple of people giving the "WTF" face as I began to swing. I thought it was because I was a teenager and swinging like a third grader. But I realized why I should've stayed inside. I was reported missing! I jumped off the swing and ran in the dirction of home. Home. Sesshomaru's house was my house. It was like we were living together! LIKE A COUPLE! I shook that thought away and saw a weird lady pulling out her phone and dialing something, while looking strait at me. Crap, crap crap! I pumped my legs faster as I nearly ran over a puppy, a little girl, and a woman who looked like she needed a breast I realized I was lost. Darn

"Okay, no worries! I just have to remember my place markers!." I looked around. "What were they again?" I began to wander aimlessly for a little bit until I bumped into someone.

" 'Scuse me." I said to the guy. Then I nearly had a heart attack. It was a cop. And he was looking dead at me. This day just gets better and better.

"Hey, I've seen your face. You are that Rikka Hakama girl, aren't you." Think, Rin, think... Light bulb!

"Actually, my name is Rin, and _I _am a legal adult, seeing as I am 18." I straitened my back and rolled my shoulders back as I walked proudly away. Hmph!

femal generation: 2

male generation: -1

I was walking like I owned the world, until hell decided to freeze. I saw Sesshomaru, only a few feet in front of me. I backed up slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements, but his super youkai spidey-senses told him "Hey, Rin's right behind you." and he turned around and gaped at me. Busted.

"Rin?"

"No, this isn't Rin..."

"Why aren't you in the penthouse?" He grabbed me by the hand (the hand! T.T) and led me towards his shiny car.

"Let go! You're causing a scene!"

"..."

"Hello? Sir deaf-alot!"

"...'

"I take that back, sir ignore-Rin-alot!"

"."

"i don't exactly like being ignored..." We were in his car now.

"What you did was very immature. You could've gotten hurt, or worse."

"That isn't important right now, I need to talk to you about what happened yesterday." Sesshomaru reacted as if I just slapped him in the face. He got really tense and silent.

"That isn't important right now."

"Yes it is! I need to know if you feel the same way about me... Do you?" I looked him strain in the eye, but he was looking at the oh-so important road.

"..."

"Please answer me! I'm confused and a little bit angry! Shed some light on this for me will you?"

It seemed like forever before he answered.

"Rin..."

"Yes...?"

"We're at the penthouse." Angry.

"Hey, stop changing the subject!" He was already out of the car, and heading towards the apartment buildings. He was kind and cute, but a little arrogant. How could I fall in love with someone like him? I managed to catch up with him. I wasn't going to give in yet! I blocked his path by jumping in front of him.

"We aren't going anywhere until you answer me." I was determined to find out if he REALLY really liked me. I had to make sure.

"If I answer you, will you drop t?"

"Maybe."

"Rin Hakama, I Sesshomaru, am in love with you." He said the magical words! The edge of my vision began to darken as I passed out from the exhilaration of the truth!

_Wake up... Wake up Rin... _Who was that?

"RIN, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Huh?" I shot up immediately.

"You sleep like the goddamn dead!"

"Why'd you havfta wake me up! I had a dream about Sesshomaru telling me he loved me!"

"Kid, that wasn't a dream."

"What?" Everything was going dark again...

"Hey, don't passout again."

"I'll try not to. Where's Sesshy?"

"Rofl, Sesshy. He's hiding from you in his 'chambers' "

" 'Chambers?' "

"Ya." I had to go see my new future-to-be husband! I jumped strait up and ran for his 'chambers'. I figured it was down the hall or something, but this penthouse was kinda large. I found what I thought was his room, after 15 minutes of killing my feet. I knocked like a mad woman.

I waited...

The door didn't open. Like I've said, earlier on in this passage, I dislike being ignored.

"Sesshomaru, I know you're in here!" I could hear slight movement behind the closed door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" I heard the door unlock as it opened slightly. He was lying on a bed with way too many pillows. It reminded me of the bed from Howl's moving castle lol.

"Yess?"

"I just wanted to see you." That was really all I wanted. He gaped at me with those golden eyes.

"Rin, are you sure you're all right? Do you need to res-" I cut him off by pulling him into a passionate hug. Without hesitation, he hugged back.

"I love you too." We stayed like that for a while. Just, holding each other in our arms. To be honest, I never wanted this moment to end. It was total bliss, hugging a seemingly emotionless guy, one who not many people would fall in love with at first sight. Yep, something is wrong with me, not that I minded.

But, all good moments come to an end. He broke the hug and turned away from. I couldn't see his face, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking (even if I could see his face I can't tell what he's thinking). Like television always said, men are mysterious.

I sighed and turned around, heading for my room. Inuyasha was passed out on his bed, snoring like a grandpa. I'm serious, it was SNOOOOOOOORRRRRKKKKKK... SPEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW ... SPEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW. And then he'd mutter something like "Flying Kagomes". Freaky child. I figured a nice warm hot chocolate would perk me up. Ah, a girl's bestfriend.

CHOCOLATE.

End.

Rin- Director I have a question

director- what?

rin- why does Inuyasha have to be here?

inuyasha- I make the fanfic funny!

rin- sure, sure...

kagome- eh.

inu- haterz

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR.

I will be working on a new fiction, here's the future tittle- Inuyasha gone ghetto!

It's takes place in East Cleveland, Ohio. That's all you GET!

Peace, love, and tater tots,

Tsubasa


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter notes: Since yound Rin grew up as a neglected child in this story, she knows little to nothing about the modern age. Kagome-chan and friends help introduce her to the world today.

(I also added some mispellings, on purpose.)

-xRinx-

"You have to do it, Rin." Kagome said to me. Her and a couple of her friends had stopped by to visit me.

"It just doesn't seem right, Kagome-chan."

"Oh come on! A little gossip never killed anyone! I think..." Kagome was pressuring me to read one of these "Magazines" she spoke of. I've heard of them before, and they're nothing but pure bull-shit. I raised my wary hand to turn the cover page.

" 'Lensday Lahon goes to jail again'?" it was a picture of some blonde movie star being hauled into a police car. Tsk, tsk, tsk.

"Oh for shit's sake, if you don't open the book, I'll make you watch Barny." Kagome's friend, Sango said.

"Alright! Alright! No need for torture." I slowly opened the book and angels began to sing. I had to sheild my eyes from the blinding power of the magazine.

"I know, right?" Kagome said.

"OMG, Lady Goga dresses like _that _?"

"I know, but her music is so fantastique" Sango said. "Quick, go to the perfume section. They actually give you samples that smell terific!"

I flipped through the pages till I say half-naked women holding bottles of perfume. "Ew."

"It's the only reason why men buy them for us." Kagome said.

"Truth be told, Kagome, truth be told." Sango said.

"For shame..." I said. This turned out to be kinda fun, this gossip thing. We giggle as we talked about celebreties and finally, *dramatic music plays* MEN.

-x Sesshomaru x-

"What are they doing?" I asked my half-brother. Inuyasha basically grabbed me and hauled me out to the hallway. I had little to no idea what was going on

"Think it's called, 'talking', whatever that is. It's when a whole bunch of girls get together and talk about make-up, celeb's, and-" Inuyasha said as I interupted him

"Sounds boring.." I said.

"And guys."

"Guys? what do you mean?" Suddenly, I was interested.

"You know, like who they're interested in and stuff."

"SHH! They're talking!"

"Mumble, mumble sissy."

"Sh!" I said. Idiot.

"Okay, okay. we're gonna go around the room. When I call on you tell us your love life." Rin looked around the room. Besides Sango and Kagome, there was another girl with red hair named Ayame. She didn't seem to speak much. Rin smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Okay, Sango. You're first. Update us on Miroku!" Kagome said. Sango indtantly flushed. I'll never understand women.

"Umm, well... I'm still going out with Miroku, and he decided to take the next step!" Sango said happily. What's "The next step"? Are they speaking in code?

"OMG NO WAY NO WAY!" Kagome started squealing. Me and Inuyasha had to cover our ears.

"Okay, back on subject, but girlfriend, I better be a bridesmaid."

"No worries." Sango responded. "Now, I really want _Rin_ to go next." Sango said as she winked at Rin. The whole room (Including me and Inuyasha) focused our attention on Rin.

"Well, we're waiting..." Ayame said. Rin's face a pale ghostly white. She looked as if she'd vomit embarassment at any time.

"Well, I, uh, um, err..."

"SPIT IT OUT! I CAN'T TAKE THE ANTICIPATION!" Kagome said. "Wait a second... don't tell me it's-" Rin slapped her hand over Kagome's mouth.

"I can say it myself, thank you!" Rin took several deep breaths and looked as if she were preparing for a fight.

"Okay, la-la la, a couple of days ago iconshessmehlurfosesmau."

"What?" Kagome said

"Eh?" Sango said. I was tempted to say what myself.

"Sigh. i said 'iconfessedmyloveforsesshomaru' "

"I can't hear you..." Kagome said in a sing-song voice. Rin was fidgeting nervously.

"My, did you hear that it was going to rain?" She said, obviously stalling.

"Listen, Rin. We could do this the easy way, or the torturific horrid way." Kagome said as she tapped her foot. It almost felt as if a suspenseful music was playing.

"Okay. I'll spill the beans. So, a couple of days ago, I wellt told Sesshomaru I loved him. Anyone else hungry?"

"Shut the back and front door!" Ayame said.

"YOU, the oh-so interesting Rin, fell in love HIM, the stick-in-the-mud quiet type?" Sango said.

"Well, oppisites do attract..." Kagome said. "So, I have to know. Have you two, ya know, done the nasty?"

"O.O NOOO!" Sadly, Rin was correct.

"Mmhmmm... I believe you... *cough cough* _not *_cough cough*" Sango said. Rin was getting really steamed, by the looks of it.

"I'M SEWIOUS!" Rin slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Awww, that was soo adorable!" Sango said as she patted Rin's head. I admit, it was... out of character.

"I just get like that when I'm pissed! My R's are off."

"Okay, okay, we'll stop teasing you." There was a bit of silence as the four girls huddled togethered and whispered something. Me and Inuyasha were taken by suprise when they began to walk our way. Rin and the others nearly trpped over me because I was in a crouch.

"What the fu-! Sesshomaru? Were you spying on us?" The four of them shared suprised glances. I was not going down alone.

"Inuyasha is with me..." I looked over my shoulder and, big suprise, he was gone.

"Yeah, that's obvious." Ayame said

"Urg! You don't have to apologize, I need some time alone." Rin stormed off, leaving the aura of anger in her wake. Ouch.

"Wait, honey!" Kagome chased after her. Ayame and Sango shook their heads and "Tsk'ed" at me.

"What?"

"You really don't know us women. When a girl says 'Don't apologize', it means one of two things. A). You're in deep shit, or B). APOLOGIZE NOW." Sango said as her and Ayame stomped off. I was left with the dreaded cold shoulder. I some-what deserved this.

"Fucks to be you." My betraying, good for nothing, hanyou half-brother, Inuyasha.

"You let me get burned. You jackass!" I was so close to almost ripping his head off with my bare hands. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed like a good idea. But, I had something to take care of first.

-x Rin x-

I hugged my knees to my chest and sighed deeply. If I can't trust the one I crushing majorly over, who can I trust. Kagome was next to me rubbing my back, telling me good ideas (all of them innapropriate) of how to retaliate.

"... So then, after you've got the glue, you glue it on the toilet seat so when he has to take a crap..." I could tell Kagome was trying to cheer me up, but I was in the mood for murder. Sob. I heard a couple knocks on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled at the door without even looking up. He knocked aagain. "I said, go away!" technically, in girl that means "Come in!". so of course, he opened the door.

"Kagome, I would like some time alone with Rin." Kagome winked at me and left. I so wanted to slug her for that.

The silence between me a Sesshomaru was deafening. We'd take occasional glances at eachother when we thought we weren't looking. Is this what love was? I decided to break the silence.

"Why were you spying on us?" Or to be more specific, me.

"I just so happened to be walking down the hall, and I heard you all talking. I promise, on behalf of my mother's future gravestone, I didn't do it on purpose." Aw, Sesshomaru looked so adorable trying to apologize. Maybe I'd play this out a little longer, just for the heck of it!

"Yes, but you betrayed my trust in you!" I huffed up and turned my head to the side, trying my best to look hurt, like I'd seen in the soap operas (Which is misleading because they rarely talk about soap, nor do they sing loudly. It would be funny to see a bunch of bars of soap singing opere, rofl) I was so busy thinking random thoughts that I didn't notice Sesshomaru was speaking.

"...And I'd never purposely do that." Sesshomaru finished. Damn, I have a short attention span. Now, we'll play this out, a _little _bit longer.

"If you say you'd never do that," (what ever it was), "Then why did you?" I put on my best angry face I could. I didn't know I was such a good actor. Sesshomaru looked pretty guilty. But then he did something that suprised the living sh*t out of me.

He kissed me.

_!_

Author notes:

Left ya with a cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! I'm thinking about adding half a lemon in the story, I don't know... I think I should, heh heh.

With all due respect,

Tsubasa.


End file.
